User talk:Richard1990
Hello There! Hello Richard1990! Welcome to the site. I don't mean to sound rude, but I was wondering if you could talk me through some of the changes you're making to the site. You're doing an awful lot and it's hard to keep track of it all! Thanks for all the hard work. --Fantomas 00:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, good to see your working hard! Can I make a small request? On the game InfoBox could you possibly perhaps add a "Next Game (Chronologically)" and "Previous Game (Chronologically)"? I'd do it myself, but I'm not really very good when it comes to the coding for this site, I'm only good at the content itself, haha! I usually leave that up to User:Selo. Cheers. --Fantomas 00:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey man, cheers for all the help you've been doing on wiki. it is appreciated. One thing though. I noticed you changed the MediaWiki:Common.js page to remove the title from it. I've changed it back because it doesnt look right without it, but could you please run this by us or the community before you make these sorts of changes. cheers - Selo 23:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Thats cool. I just think it looks better with it on is all. keeps things consistent. - Selo 00:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Blocking Ahh, well ok then. I was worried because it always says "images should be no larger then" and it says a file size, so I thought maybe they didn't like massive images. I only banned Artwork for a week, so he'll be back in no time. My other main issue was that the Gallery sections he's been adding to character pages makes some of the pages look incredibly clustered, and most of the images can easily be found elsewhere on Metal Gear fan-sites, which is something I've always sort of tried to differentiate this Wiki from. It doesn't help that I'm incredibly protective of this Wiki, haha! --Fantomas 13:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) MGS4 Portal Hey Richard, I had an idea with what you said about the new main page. Well i figured it would be good to get lots of MGS4 Information in one place. I've made a draft page with all the information in and was wondering of what you thought about it, we should link to it from the main page too. Its at User:Selo/Metal_Gear_Solid_4_Portal -any suggestions is cool cheers - Selo 22:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) p.s. i was wondering if there was anyway we can put a timer on the site. I know Konami have one, but im pretty sure i cant put the code on the page. Do you know of anyway to do this or have some sort of flash timer? Thanks for the Help.... I had trouble with that image. RE: Monaco Skin The problem was that he changed it for the default admin skin, which meant that no matter what i changed in my preferences it always stayed with that skin. I have no problem if you want to change it for normal/anonymous users, but i dont want it messing with my settings. If this is possible then go right ahead but i'd rather not have it change my own skin. I have tried the skin before and personally i don't like it. it seems too cluttered and there is too much going on. in my opinion simple is better, i mean, look at google and how successful that has been in comparison to yahoo anywho, like i said if theres a way to change it for regular users go right ahead, if this is what wikia wants - but id like it not to change my default - cheers Selo 11:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Richard! Good to be here too! Adding GW as a possibility Hey man I was looking over the entry for The Patriot and noticed that it did say that they had been succcessful in digitizing themselves but there was not mention of GW possibily being the digital form of the Patriot. The problem I have is how to make this entry into the wiki topic so it makes sense. I also need to do some editing on the GW page so that the possibility of what GW is, is included and a link to S3. Any Ideas? Justin 21:15, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Found a List Hey man I found a list of MGA cards but I need to change the title of the page I have to just MGA Cards. It will include a list and a description of the cards. So just needin your help.Justin 17:05, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Templates! Hey, I edited the templates. I was just wondering what you thought of them..? Get back to me, and if you don't like 'em we'll sort something out. --Fantomas 18:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) That woo woo!! Hey man just thought something you should add should be the release of the MGS4 DVD for the preorder people. I got one here as well being that I work at Gamestop. I'll add some other stuff also about the DVD. Justin 18:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi, thanks for the notice, I am a fan of MGS 1, 2 and 3, and am looking forward to helping the Wiki out whenever I can! 15:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Are We Allowed to... Hey Richard, I wanted to ask your help with something. We're getting incredibly near to the release of MGS4 and a couple of little spoilers have started circulating the internet. I was wondering if there was any possible way we could lock sections of the site so that we don't get people adding stuff which could potentially spoil the game. I myself am trying to avoid spoilers as much as possible, and I don't want to have to leave this site because a few people want to be jerks. This would also mean we could lock any articles which might need to be heavily edited thanks to MGS4 down to our trusted users to edit. Is this against any Wikia rules or is it cool if we do this? --Fantomas 14:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Reverting Sysops Hi Richard. I have a quick question. is there anyway to revert current sysops from the list? I ask because there are 2 users who never visit the wiki anymore that are sysops and i would like to remove them from the list so that only active members are there, also to reduce the clutter a bit. The reasons they were sysops in the first place is because they were friends lol, but now i don't feel the need for them to be there - Selo 22:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) (p.s the users are Aernatus and Bryant) Wikia Question Hi Richard, just a quick question (sorry for all of these lol) you know how wikipedia has an award thing that it shoves in the top corner of its pages for featured articles. well i was wondering if there was anyway we can do things like that on wikia (i.e. ours) because i was thinking of possibly doing it as an unintrusive way to show the "in-universe" rating of the page - depending on how easy it is to do this. Its an idea i want to bring up in the forums, but i thought id ask if it was possible first. - Selo 17:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :awesome, cheers richard - Selo 23:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Extreme Idea Hi richard, As you have probably heard spoilers are being leaked left, right and center. i don't want to have to abandon the wiki if people are going to post spoilers, so me and Fantomas were talking and were wondering if there was a way to mass lock the articles on the wiki. even if it was to just an IP lock so that registered users could still edit. I was wondering if wikia had anything for doing this. I'm sure that they don't like people locking a whole wiki, but i think we're justified in this case. - Cheers, Selo 17:14, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeh thats fine, on June 12th and beyond open it up to the world lol. cheers Richard, if you could get them to do it that would be great. - Selo 18:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Umm... Urr, not trying to be rude or anything... but you know we have a page for iPod tracks, right? --Fantomas 20:12, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :That's fine, don't worry about it. You should go ahead and add the info about what some of the songs do to the iPod page though, as I feel it's useful information. --Fantomas 18:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Raikov I don't think Big Boss killed him, I think he just knocked him out. Because of his appearance in MGSPO. The MGS4 database does have some errors. RE: Raikov Thanks, I shall place his article on my watch list. your message this is a shared ip address and i believe that you are sendin your messages towards an user of the address, correct? this is a school facuility and i'm afraid many users can make edits here 14:43, 1 July 2008 (UTC), note numrical ip also can divert to 220.255.7.209 my changes I'm sorry. What change did I make? I don't remember one. I'll keep my eyes on grammer since I'm an English major. Darius Sinclair 21:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi there! Thank you for the welcome and recommendations! --AnScientist 19:50, 8 September 2008 (UTC) The B&B Members I've pieced together proof that the B&B members were not killed by Snake, First, the MGS4 database lists them as "neutralized" with a purple cross not "neutralized" with a red cross like the FOXHOUND members in MGS1 or Dead Cell in MGS2 and not with a blue cross like when Big Boss kills a vegetative Zero. Second, with Drebin saying that they can only survive outside their suits for a few minutes, he is probably referring to in their mental state at the time. (an example when they start to have nervous breakdowns when they shed their suits. Laughing Octopus is the best example. After Snake defeats her, (by non-lethal means) she can be heard breathing and after Snake checks her pulse he still has his gun aimed at her while he is walking away. (I've seen it about three times just to make sure I wasn't seeing or hearing things) But if you kill her (lethaly) she will be surrounded by a blue flame (like when you kill the FROGS) as she falls, her suit will shrivel up and turn to stone and she won't be breathing. I don't think we should list them as deceased if their fate depends on the actions of the player. Just so you know. --Thx-11381 17:24, 4 October 2008 (PT) Why Solid Snake never killed anyone I'm back again to enlighten(/annoy?) you! I've got proof that Snake never killed in the kill count at the end of each act anyone in MGS4 and how it proves that no boss kills were ignored. Here's the list of bosses and their reasons. *Laughing Octopus (see above) *Raging Raven (see above) *Crying Wolf (see above) *Vamp - You didn't kill him, Raiden did. *Metal Gear RAY - You didn't kill Liquid, you just destroyed RAY *Screaming Mantis (see above) *Liquid Ocelot - Big Boss says that both EVA and Ocelot were killed by the new FOXDIE. --Thx-11381 16:22, 25 September 2008 (PT) New logo? i dunnow but i think its time for a new logo? what you think?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:46, 27 September 2008 (UTC) and can you give me a hand on my wiki Gaming Fanon?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Featured users Hey i was wondering how you can become a featured user to this site. Answer back. OK thanks for the help --User:BigBØss Losing Points I took out some pictures i added and i lost 70 points. I'm just a bit confused as to why i lost points User:BigBØss. OK i just wanted to make sure i didn't mess with the site or anything. Thanks again The Snake Soup Hi you should check this out its a video about the metal gear actors getting themselves in therapy. http://www.thesnakesoup.org/ Articles for Deletion Hi Richard, just letting you know that I've been going through and trying to pare down the numbers of pages and double/triple redirects. Please let me know if I'm going too far. XD LockeNCole 21:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Johnny on Portable ops + Hey I was wonder if you played portable ops + and found Johnny's grandfather, if so could you help me find him --BigBØss 2:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK OK thankes for awnsering quickly --BigBØss 2:31, 20 Januray 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I look forward to helping to better the Metal Gear Wiki! P.S: This is L1QU1D5N4KE!